


Pranks

by midnightstarlightwrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Humour, M/M, Oneshot, Prank Wars, Romance, a lil bit of fluff, a lil bit of sin, shower scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightstarlightwrites/pseuds/midnightstarlightwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prank wars are not the best way to win a hot heads affections. Lance finds this out the hard way (short fluffy oneshot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pranks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm officially part of this ship now. WOOOOO!

Keith stomped towards to common room, his footsteps squelching beneath him as he lived up to the title of ‘red paladin’. He wasn’t just angry; he was fucking _furious_.

“LANCE!” he bellowed, slamming the door open. There he was, the human embodiment of a wet finger in the ear, lounging on the sofa in front of him. Lance’s back was to him, his arms stretched wide over the back of his seat. Despite the other occupiers of the room (Hunk and Pidge) leaping up in abject terror at Keith’s outburst, Lance hadn’t moved an inch.

“Keith what the hell are you doing man?!” Hunk cried, shielding Pidge’s eyes. Keith narrowed his further.

“Ask _him_ ,” he growled pointing in Lance’s direction. It turned out that Hunk didn’t really want to know why Keith had appeared in the manner he had, and decided exit as quickly as possible. Pidge followed swiftly behind him. A brief thought passed through Keith’s mind that maybe Hunk was going to set Shiro (or worse Allura) on him, but he didn’t muse on it for long. His brain circulated only a few words _Lance_ , _prank_ , and _kill_ “He’s the one that did this!”

It had all started because Coran and Lance had a stupid bet that neither of them could out-prank the other. The first one to prank all the Paladins was the winner and would subject the loser to any punishment they saw fit. Coran had already pranked Keith, but took Keith’s hot-headedness into account by simply drawing cat whiskers, and putting a giant collar with a bow, on Red. Keith didn’t mind that, it was a harmless prank that was actually rather funny. Red, on the other hand, didn’t seem to think so, and was rebellious for a week afterwards, as punishment for Keith laughing at his wounded pride.

Lance, however, had gone all out. As a result, Keith now stood in the common room, eyes blazing, chest heaving, and never coming so close to murder in his entire life. And with Lance as a teammate? That was something.

Finally, with an infuriating chuckle as he turned around to face him, Lance spoke. Standing up, he made his way around the sofa, preening as he went.

“Ah come on man you had to admit that was fuh- fah- fuh- what are you wearing?!” At first his tone was boastful, but it soon became jittery once he regarded Keith. A red blush crept up his face. His eyes went wide, staring at his bare torso.

Keith had never seen Lance completely struck dumb before (except when he’d found out about Pidge, but that was a completely different type of dumb), not even when they’d first kissed. If he weren’t so pissed off, he’d have felt a sense of pride over unnerving Lance so. As it was, Keith was too busy resisting the urge to pull his boyfriend’s spine out of his ass.

“I’m. wearing. a. _towel_ ,” Keith spat, marching towards Lance and prodding him in the chest with every word, “because SOMEONE decided to replace the water in my shower with the freaking Altean gloop that passes for a meal around here!”

Lance’s chin wobbled, god help him if he laughed.

“Oh come on Keith, it was just a prank,” he held his hands up in surrender, “you have to admit it was pretty impressive!”

“I have food in places food should never be,” Keith muttered darkly, clutching his towel in tightening fists.

Lance looked down, a sly grin stretched across his mouth.

“Why didn’t you say so?” he chuckled, wrapping his arms around Keith, “You know my showers free right? It’s the least I could do.”

All at once the pieces clicked into place. His jaw dropped. But instead of throttling Lance, he came up with a much better, sneakier alternative.

“Was that your plan all along? To get me in your shower?!” he gaped, his brow wrinkled in utter disbelief. The urge to kill was rising again, as Lance bopped his head from side-to-side in a noncommittal way.

“It was part of the plan,” he admitted with a wink, “what do you say, care to take things back to my room?”

Heat spread between them. Keith’s stomach twisted itself into little knots at the way the proposition fell so easily from Lance’s lips, like satin slipping from a loose grip. Now it was his turn to blush.

“Is that what you want?” he whispered, tilting his chin up and gazing at Lance hungrily. At first, Lance was surprised his flirtations worked, but he recovered quickly. Closing the distance, their lips inches from each other, Keith almost gave up on the plan, “are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Lance breathed, his eye closing lazily, he began to close the gap between them…

…And was thoroughly shocked when he was greeted by air. He blinked, looking down to see Keith missing from his arms. He frowned, the wheels in his mind slowly turning as they tried to catch up to what had just happened. When he looked back up again, he noticed Keith storming away from him, yelling over his shoulder.

“Well you can want! I’m going to have a shower in Shiro’s room!”

The sound of Lance’s outraged spluttering filled the whole castle for hours afterward.

Once word got out as to what happened, Coran had to admit that Keith won the prank bet.


End file.
